Bound By Darkness
by Shadowolf XIII
Summary: Jak loses contold over dark Jak while in prison. once out of prison Jak joins the eco freaks and other forgotten peopel of the lost underground city and Haven City is no longer a haven better sum inside.
1. Chapter1

Disclaimer-I don't own Jak and Dexter because Naught Dog owns them and if this story seems like someone else's well then it is a coincident because this story is all my own idea.

Bound By Darkness-Summery-Jak losses control over dark Jak when he is in prison but when a stranger comes to Jak cell she some how tames Jak's anger. After she kills one of the Crimson Guards that guard Jak's cell she frees dark Jak and tells him to follow her to a underground society made up of mostly dark eco freaks. Jak joins the society of the Forbidden and Forgotten and in return the strange helps Jak to control dark Jak. But when the crimson guards find the underground society and attack it Jak gets hurt and the stranger reveals her love for Jak. 

Chapter1: Darker then Jak:

Jak lay a sleep in his prison cell dreaming of the days before he had meet Baron Praxis and had become an eco freak.

Jak's long pointed ears twitched as he shook his head, Jak rolled over his long blond hair fell over his face.

One of the prison guards outside of Jak's cell seen that Jak was sleeping and stuck his gun into the cell and jabbed Jak with it.

Jak jolted awake his eyes were pure black with small white pupils, Jak's skin turned pale blue, his blond hair turned gray as his finger nails become long sharp claws and a pair of black horns grow out of his head just behind his goggles.

"Wake up eco freak!" the guard hissed at Jak, dark Jak snatched the guard's gun in his clawed hands and pulled the gun into the cell.

Dark Jak broke the gun in half then lunged at the guard through the bars. The guard stumbled backwards as dark Jak's pale blue-clawed hands come through the bars of the cell.

The guard struck dark Jak's hands with his electric rod'; dark Jak stumbled into the cell's wall.

"Get back eco freak!" the guard yelled.

Dark Jak got up his black eyes flickering in the dime light of his cell.

"I will devour your soul!" dark Jak hissed.

The guard went to strike dark Jak wit his shocker rod when he felt a hand on his shoulder.

The guard spun around to see a young female about Jak's age with pale blue eyes and long silver her down past her shoulders that also fell over her pale blue eyes.

Her complexion is like Jak's. She's wearing a black leather jacket with a blood red shirt and black leather pants with dark purple bluish snakes winding up her pant legs.

The guard glared at the at her making sure that she did not try anything on him "who are you and how did you get in here?" the guard asked her.

There was along silence as dark Jak peered through the bars of his cell to get a better look at the young female.

_"Um new prey for me" dark Jak told himself_.

"Come on you don't really need to know my name do you?" she asked the guard

"if you are refusing to tell me your name then I'll have to shoot you" the guard replied

"shoot me I highly doubt that" she told the guard who went to hit her with his gun but forgotten that dark Jak had broke it.

_"This prey is brave I like this brave prey" dark Jak thought to himself_.

The guard turned around to look at dark Jak who was staring at the new comer "what are you looking at eco freak?" the guard yelled at dark Jak who glared at him in return.

The new comer walked in front of the guard and put her hand on his face "come on can't you just let me in without knowing my name?" she asked him in a innocent voice.

The guard blushed as he rubbed his hand on his face "well I guess I can let you off just this once" the guard replied.

She grinned a her eyes flashed black, the guard stepped away from her "your…you're a dark eco freak just like him" the guard said.

She took a step toward the guard as her eyes went back to normal "that's right I am just like Jak but you won't live to tell anyone what I am" she replied as she grabbed the guards neck and broke it.

The guard neck made a snapping sound as his body went limp in her hand, she grinned as her eyes flashed black again before they went back to there normal pale blue color again.

She let go of the guard neck as the dead limp cold body of the guard fell to the ground.

She turned to look at dark Jak who stood looking through the bars of his cell with wild eyes, she walked towards dark Jak who grinned at her.

"We finally meet Jak or should I say dark Jak" she told him, dark Jak look at her from head to toe then back again.

Dark Jak reached through the bars of cell to touch her but she put her hand in his first, which shocked dark Jak.

"I am just like you Jak but I have learnt to control the darkness inside me and I wish to teach you to but to do so I must free you from you pitiful cage but you have the anger of a wild metalhead" she told dark Jak.

Dark Jak's black eyes narrowed "what are you saying?" he asked her

"I am saying if I free you from your cage will you attack me like some sort of prey of yours or can I trust you" she replied.

Dark Jak grinned she was smarter then she looked "if you say you are like me which you proved by killing that guard then I no long have the need to kill you like one of my prey" dark Jak told her.

She grinned as she grabbed the bars of dark Jak's cell, "don't you think I tried that already?" dark Jak asked her

"yes but I have been darker longer then you so I have more force behind my darkness" she replied as her eyes flashed black again just as she ripped the cell's door from it's hinges.

She throw the door to the ground as dark Jak stepped out of his cell and grinned at her "you are much stronger then me" he told her

"it comes with being a dark eco freak longer" she replied as her eyes went back to normal as she brushed some of her silver hair out of her eyes.

"Now what?" dark Jak asked

"now I take you to the underground city of the forbidden and forgotten" she replied

"forbidden and forgotten?" he asked her

"it's a city for people like us Jak" she told him.

"and there you will teach me" dark Jak said

"and there I shall teach you" she replied with a grin "but for now we better get going before those stupid guards send more to stop us from getting away" she added.

Dark Jak nodded as they took off running down the dark inner hallways of the prison compound.

Once dark Jak and the nameless new comer were long gone into the darkness of the prison compound more crimson guard came running into the prison cell room to see one of their own lying on the ground dead his body cold and his neck twisted.

"Who did this?" one of the guards asked

"was it Jak?" an other asked

"no he's in his cell" the first guard replied

"no he's not" a third guard said

"what!" the second guard yelled

"Jak's escaped" the third guard replied as the two other guards came running over to Jak empty prison cell.

"This is not good" the first guard said

"if Jak is free then the city is not save" the second guard added

"Jak's going to go after those who got him thrown in prison" the third replied

"come on we have to find him" the first guard yelled as all three of them ran off down the dark prison hallways looking for dark Jak.

Shadowolf XIII- "that's it that's all for this chapter so let me know what you think if you like it, love it or if it needs a better plot which I will try to fix up and the next following chapters to come."


	2. Chapter2

Chapter2: Prison Brake:

Dark Jak followed the stranger who had freed him from his prison cell and who was one of his own.

Dark Jak looked over his shoulder he could hear the sounds of the crimson guard elite somewhere down the hallway.

Dark Jak looked back into front of himself to see the stranger who's name he did not yet know, dark Jak could feel his dark eco power running low within himself, dark Jak held his hand in front of his black eyes to see that his hand was slowly changing back to normal.

"We have a problem here" dark Jak told the stranger

"what's wrong?" she replied without looking over her shoulder

"I am losing dark eco power and fast" dark Jak told her as the claws on both of his hands changed back onto normal finger nails.

"Well you still have that morph gun that Krew gave you right?" she asked him

"I still have it because the guard were unable to take it from me but…" dark Jak replied

"But what? Buts are never a good thing" she said.

"But it's out of ammo for four guns" dark Jak replied

"that is not a good thing Jak" she told him

"so I don't see any guards in our way yet so why would I need the morph gun?" dark Jak asked.

She shook her head, as about ten guards appeared in front of them "ask a stupid question" she replied

"and get a stupid answer" dark Jak said as the guard raised their guns at them.

Dark Jak's pale blue skin had vanished and was replaced with his normal tanned color skin, the black horns just behind his goggles had sunk back into his head as his gray hair went back to being blond.

Jak put his hands over his face as he felt to his keens and yelled once that pain of changing back to his normal self was finished Jak slowly got back to his feet.

Jak removed his hands from his face and opened his eyes to reveal that his once black demon eyes had finally changed back into their normal blue color.

Jak stepped up beside his new friend to see that she was holding a small handgun out at one of the crimson guards.

"Now what?" Jak asked her

"now we hope that we life through this" she replied

"we could fight through them" Jak suggested

"that's why I like you Jak you always want to go down fighting" she replied with a grin as she shoot one of the guards in front of her with her handgun.

The guard fell to the ground as the other guards fired their weapons at Jak and his friend.

Jak and the stranger turned around and ran away from the incoming bullets that were fired at them.

"We are running out of options" Jak said

"I know we need to find some ammo for you morph gun" she replied

"if we could get ammo for the Pace Maker I could take those guards out in one hit" Jak told her.

"Ha but where are we going to find Pace Maker ammo in a prison compound?" she asked Jak; Jak looked around the hallway that they were running down until his eyes came across a door that had the symbol for ammo and weapons on it.

"Over here!" Jak said as he grabbed her hand and pulled her into the weapons and ammo room and shut the door and locked it shut as the guards just ran past the room.

Jak looked around the dark interior of the room until his eyes adjusted to the darkness of the room.

Jak walked up to one of the shelves and moved his hands along it's flat surface until his hands brushed up against something round, Jak picked up the sphere and glared at it until he could see a faint purple glow coming from it.

Jak put the Pace Maker piece onto the morph gun then he put the Pace Maker ammo into it slot and loaded the gun.

Jak turned to his new friend to see that she sat crouched down beside the door listening to the guards walking around the door outside.

"Okay I found Pace Maker ammo for at lest three shots" Jak told her as she looked up at him

"That's good but my handgun is out of bullets I use the last shell on that guard I shot" she replied.

Jak turned around and walked up to a hanger with a bunch of guns hanging on it, he looked around until she found a morph gun just like his that had the Blaster upgrade already attached to it.

Jak picked up the morph gun and tossed it to his friend who caught it in her hands, "that's a morph gun just like the one I have but it already has the Blaster upgraded into it" Jak told her as she stood up.

She switched the scattergun to the blaster to find that the blaster mode had a full capacity of ammo.

"It's blaster mode has fall ammo Jak" she replied

"that's good because my Pace Maker is going to run our of ammo before he get out of the prison compound" he told her as he walked up beside her.

"So now we can at lest fight back" she told Jak

"the guards are not that strange not to mention smart so it should not be to heard getting out of here now that he have ammo for our weapons" Jak replied

"that's true" she told Jak with a grin as she put her hand on the locked the kept the crimson guards out of the room "so let bust out of this smell prison already" she add.

Jak grinned as he readied his Pace Maker.

She unlocked the door and with a nodded of Jak's head she slid open the large metal door: Jak jumped out into the dark hallway and looked around to see that there was no guards around the door he came out of.

Jak motioned to his friend that it was safe to come out into the hallway, she stepped out into the hallway the blaster gun close to her chest as she looked around to see if there were any guards hiding.

"I don't like this Jak" she told him

"what's wrong?" Jak asked her

"I have and vary bad feeling that something is going to happen Jak" she replied.

"Don't worry I won't let any of those guards hurt you" Jak replied, she looked into Jak's blue eyes.

Jak nodded as they stepped out into the opened of the hallway but as Jak took stepped forwards there came a loud clapping sound coming from behind him.

Jak turned around to see someone come walking out of the darkness wearing a yellow crimson guard uniform.

"Well, well, Well I never thought that you would get this far Jak" came deep voice; Jak's friend turned around to see the guard in yellow and when she got a look at his pale face her eyes widened in anger.

"Zaden" she hissed; Jak turned to look at her

"you know him?" he asked her

"know him he's my older brother" she replied.

"Your brother!" Jak said shocked

"don't hurry I hate his guts" she told Jak as Zaden came closer to Jak and herself.

"Well isn't it my little sister Kyleen the dark eco freak! Did you help Jak get free of his cell?" Zaden asked his sister.

"So what if I did!" Kyleen hissed

"My, my you really have been a naughty girl haven't you" Zaden replied

"I would not take dear brother of mine you are the one who pumped all that dark eco into me" Kyleen told her brother.

Jak looked at Kyleen then back at Zaden who was laughing "you force dark eco into your own sister you are nothing but a spineless bustard!" Jak yelled at Zaden who stopped laughed and glared at Jak.

"No one calls me a bustard and lives to say they did so" Zaden yelled as his guard pointed their guns at Jak; Kyleen looked up at the roof just above her brother and his guards to see a every loss shaft pillar that could fall down on Zaden and his guard if she shot it in the right place.

Kyleen aimed her blaster gun at the loss shaft and shot it down on top of the guards just as their were about to shoot Jak; Jak grinned at her as they ran towards a closing door that lead outside of the prison.

Zaden grabbed his gun and shot Kyleen in the leg causing her to scream and fall to the floor; Jak heard Kyleen scream so he turned around to see her lying on the ground blood running from her wounded leg.

Jak run up to Kyleen picked her up and put her on his back before she shoot Zaden in the shoulder with Kyleen's blaster gun.

Zaden yelled as he shot at Jak and missed both times, Jak grinned as he turned around and run for the almost closed door to freedom, Jak lunged himself and Kyleen through the door just as it closed shut.

Zaden who was trapped half way under the pillar slammed his fist into the metal floor before he lay his head of the ground and sighed "oh well it's not like my sister and Jak can get far in Haven City with all my guard out looking for them" Zaden laughed as more of his guards showed up to help him out from under the pillar.

Shadowolf XIII-"Okay that's all so once again let me know what you think."


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter3: Dexter to the Rescue:

Jak fell to the ground and landed face down when Kyleen fell on top of him.

Jak groaned as Kyleen rolled off of his back and winced in pain as she pulled an already bloody scarf from around her neck and rapped it around her wounded lag.

Jak rolled over and sat up to see Kyleen rapping the scarf around her lag "don't tell me you use that to cover your wounds" he said to her; Kyleen winced in pain and cursed at her brother Zaden when she pulled the scarf to tight.

"What else am I to use Jak when I have nothing else?" she asked him as she finished tying the scarf around her lag.

Jak got up and moved over to her and helped her to sand when they heard the crimson guards coming their way "great more of my brother's guards" Kyleen hissed as Jak handed to her the morph gun he had gave to her in the prison armory.

"Here's your morph gun trust me your going to need it" he told her as he put his arm over her shoulder to help her to walk.

"Come on we can't let them find us" Jak said as he helped Kyleen to walk as he held his scattergun in his other hand.

Kyleen held her blaster gun in her right hand as she used her other hand to hold on to Jak.

They came to a dead end wall and almost to their deaths.

"Jak it's a dead end" Kyleen told him as Jak looked around to see if there was any weakness in the wall so that maybe he could smash past it with his dark powers.

"Don't worry there has to be a weakness in this wall somewhere" he replied as he moved his hand along the wall.

Kyleen turned around and her eyes widened with anger "freeze don't try anything stupid" a crimson guard yelled as Jak turned around to see three guards walking towards Kyleen.

Jak ran in front of Kyleen and pressed the barrel of his scattergun into one of the guard's chest and pulled the trigger.

A reddish blast came from the gun as the guard was blown in half by the force of blast.

Jak held his scattergun out at the two remaining guards who advanced towards him their guns aimed at his head "I would not come any closer if I were you" Jak threatened them.

The two guards came right up beside Jak "don't say I did not warn you" he told them as he pulled the trigger of his scattergun.

But nothing happen no eruption from the scattergun's barrel this time; the two guards laughed at Jak as one of them hit him over the head this his gun.

Jak fell to the ground at Kyleen's feet she looked up at the two guards and hissed at them and they backed away from her for they know when she hissed she was pissed off.

Kyleen's eyes turned black as a pair of black horns grow form in front of her head, her hair changed from silver to an grayish blue color as did her skin change from a tan color to pale blue within seconds.

Claws grow from her finger tops as her canines grow into sharp fangs.

Kyleen had transformed into her darker self she know was dark Kyleen and she was angry when that guard had struck Jak over his head.

Kyleen looked up at the two guards, which stepped away from her as she licked her lips before lunging at them.

The one of the guards jumped out of her way as she took the guard that did not move down, she ripped through his armor with her claws and into his flesh.

She sunk her fangs into his skin poisoning him with to much dark eco, the guard kicked and twitched as the poisonous dark eco flooded his body killer him slowly.

Kyleen released her fangs from the guards neck blood dripped from her mouth as she licked the blood clean.

The last remaining Guard pointed his shocker gun at her and pulled the trigger shocking Kyleen.

She spun around and slashed the guard cross the chest with her claws but he only winced in pain and shocked her again and again until her eyes rolled back in her head and fell backwards on top of Jak.

"Eco freaks can't get rid of them" the guard said as he pointed his gun at Kyleen's head and was about to pulled the trigger when he heard a annoying voice coming from the sky.

"Hold on Jak Dexter will save you" Dexter yelled as she guard looked up to see Dexter come falling from the sky and land right on his face.

"Get off of my" the guard yelled as he grabbed Dexter and tried to pull him off his face

"there is no way you are hurting my best friend and who ever she is" Dexter replied as he clawed at the guard's face.

The guard finally got Dexter free of his face, he throw Dexter at Jak and did not notice that Kyleen was gone.

"That's it all three of you die" the guard yelled as he went to pull the trigger of his gun

"Think again" Kyleen replied from behind the guard; the guard spun around to come face to face with dark Kyleen.

The guard stepped backwards as she grabbed his gun and broke it in two before she killed him using her death claws attack, she tore the guard in half and throw what was left of him to the ground before she turned back to her normal self.

Dexter looked up at Kyleen who picked up her morph gun that Jak had gave her "wow your just like Jak here" Dexter told her

"ha but with more kick" she replied with a grin as she walked up to Dexter "now what's your name and are you a fried of Jak?" she asked

"the names Dexter but you can call me Orange Lighting and I am a good friend of Jak" Dexter replied.

"Well Orange Lighting I am Kyleen a fellow dark eco freak" she told Dexter

"so you and Jak close?" Dexter asked

"we just meet I busted him out of jell" Kyleen replied as she put her arm around Jak and helped him to stand even thoght he was still out cold.

"Well if you and Jak are not going out to gather you can always go out with me" Dexter said

"Don't count on that one Dexter I don't date furry animals" Kyleen replied as she started to walked back the way she had come with Jak.

"Ha were are you taking Jak?" Dexter asked her

"to a place where he will be welcomed" was all she replied.

Dexter followed along behind Kyleen until she stop and turned to face him "are you still following get lost!" she hissed as Dexter stepped forwards

"Look here Jak is my best friend and there is no way I am let you take him to who knows where without me being there beside me" Dexter retorted

"if you are truly his friend then you will understand that all of us dark eco freaks are endanger of being eradicated off the face of the world" Kyleen told Dexter.

"What? Who? Where? When? And why?" Dexter asked Kyleen.

"the crimson guards plan of taking out all those who are freaks and my brother is the one who will lead the attack on my city. Killing all of my people but I don't know why when he himself is one of us and when time will only tell us that." Kyleen replied as she continued walked.

Dexter watched her walked off until he decided that Jak needed him if this was to happen.

"Ha wait up I am coming with you" Dexter yelled; Kyleen groaned as he kept on walking.

Shadowolf XIII-"by request the four chapter is now done and complete and yes vary soon or at lest I hope soon who will get to meet those of the forgotten city the outcast of Haven city the dark eco freaks of the world oh and one more then read and review."


End file.
